These Feelings I have for you
by AW-66
Summary: First real attempt at a fanfiction.  Rated T for now, possible rated M content later.  KagamixKonata.  Konata realizes her feelings for Kagami.  But does Kagami feel the same way?  And why does Konata seem to be running away from her?
1. SnowRealization

** Authors Note: Hiya Luckies! Alright I'm done now. I've done a bit of fanfiction work before, not really a whole lot. This is my first real attempt at Lucky Star, and a real work of fanfiction. First chapter, just starting to get things worked out ya know? Not any fluff or anything going on this chapter. Please R&R, and I'm looking for an experienced beta-reader. If you are interested, send me a PM! Without further ado, lets get started! Bye-niiiii. (Okay, I'm REALLY done now I promise)**

It was a cold morning. Unusually cold, for this part of Japan. The sky was a depressing gray, and the air was filled with fluffy snowflakes that fell to the ground, which gradually grew white. The streets were empty, most people still sleeping, dreaming. Soon, alarm clocks would start going off and the streets would be filled with the bustle people starting their Monday. It was quiet, the kind of quiet that only seems to accompany snowy mornings like this. An eerie, almost overwhelming silence.

It was an all-consuming silence.. except for the crunching of boots in the snow. A girl, walking down the sidewalk. Mittened hands in pockets, and her long blue hair covered by a white ski hat. She walked slowly, breath crystallizing in front of her face as she went. Her emerald eyes glassy, as her mind wandered. She loved mornings like this. The silence soothed her normally hectic mind, and let her think. She took a deep breath and let it out, before stopping and looking up at the sky. She stared up, the snow melting as it touched her face, her cheeks cherry from the cold. God, she loved the quiet.

"KONA-CHAAAAAAAN!" Without warning, the silence was shattered. The blue haired girl started, whirling around to face the source of the sound that had broken her trance. Konata Izumi smiled slightly at the sight of one of her friends, the sweet, but sometimes air-headed Tsukasa Hiiragi, running toward her waving and grinning. "Kona-chan! Why are you out so early today? Usually you're so late you almost miss the train!" She stopped, panting lightly, her own cheeks red, her purple hair dusted with snow. Konata smiled at her again, and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I felt like going for a walk this morning." She started, her voice growing softer as she spoke, looking back up at the gray winter sky, something obviously on her mind. "Mornings like this, the quiet... It helps ya think, ya know Tsukasa?" The purple-haired girl tilted her head slightly, noticing that something was different about the blue-haired otaku today. It was strange enough that she was not only awake, but outside, _walking_, in this weather. But that wasn't it, her attitude was strange. Tsukasa couldn't remember ever seeing Konata this calm. She didn't say anything, but decided to mention it to her sister later. Tsukasa was the younger (technically speaking) of a pair of twins. Her sister, Kagami, was still at home, getting ready for school.

"Well, Kona-chan we should get going, it's almost time for the train. You don't want to be late to school again, do you?" Tsukasa said cheerfully, gently teasing the shorter girl. The response was immediate. Before Tsukasa knew what was going on, she was being dragged down the street. Though short, Konata was surprisingly strong and athletic.

"Let's gooooo, otherwise Kagamin will get mad at me!" The little otaku was back to her normal self, a bouncing little ball of energy. As Tsukasa was dragged along, she couldn't help but wonder what the other girl had been thinking about so intently.

* * *

><p>"Did you say something?" Kagami said menacingly, her eyes narrowed at the otaku. They were sitting on the train, Konata in the middle, with Tsukasa and Kagami on either side.<p>

"I was just saying that maybe the reason Kagamin isn't cold is that she eats so many sweets, the sugar and stuff keeps her warm. You know, like a sea-lion or something. The blue haired girls usually cat-like grin was in place, as she teased her best friend. Kagami on the other hand, did not find it all amusing.

"How dare you! Are you calling me FAT!" This was followed by a punch to Konata's shoulder, followed by herself poking her stomach with a worried expression, making sure she wasn't really getting a layer of fat there. Konata grinned, and leaned against the Tsundere gently.

"Oh Kagami-sama, I was just teasing you, you silly girl." Her voice was full of her usual bluster, talking loudly on purpose, drawing attention from the rest of the occupants of the compartment. The purple haired girl just sighed. Tsukasa on the other side just smiled. It was like this every day. Though to an observer, it seemed like Kona-chan and Kagami dislike each other, the truth was that they were actually best friends, and the teasing/fighting was just part of their everyday routine. This continued all the way to school, where the friends bade farewell, and Kagami headed for her class. Tsukasa started walking to her class, but realized that Konata wasn't following her. She stopped and looked back. Konata was standing still, watching Kagami's retreating back, her face a light shade of pink.

"Kona-chan! We're going to be late!" The air-headed girl called out, and the otaku quickly turned toward her, and followed, her face still flushed. Tsukasa wondered what that was all about, but again didn't say anything, but chatted with her friend about the latest Manga.

CRASH. Konata woke up with a start, looking up at the face of her annoyed teacher. "Izumi-san, maybe if you didn't stay up so late playing World of Warquest, you wouldn't fall asleep in my class. The blue haired girl grimaced, and sighed to herself. It was such a pain to have a teacher who was in the same guild as you were. Always telling her to do her homework...

Lunchtime, and the three friends were sitting at a table, joined by the 4th member of their group. Miyuki, the pink-haired prodigy (as far as they were concerned) was with them, currently attempting to explain to Tsukasa why strawberries had their seeds on the outside, but apples had them on the inside. This was a common kind of discussion with them. Miyuki seemingly knew everything, about everything, and anytime Konata, Tsukasa, or Kagami wanted to know something, they went to her.

Kagami and Tsukasa both ate lunch their mom had made for them. Konata had a plate of curry and rice, but she had barely touched it, instead choosing to poke at it distractedly with a fork. Kagami glanced at her. Konata had been awfully quiet this lunch period, speaking only when directly asked a question. It was so unlike her, the older twin was getting worried about her, it was such a difference from how she had been acting that morning- or how she usually acted, for that matter.

"_She's __so __quiet...__I __wonder __if __she's __feeling __sick __or __something.__"_ Kagami thought to herself. In an attempt to cheer the blue-haired girl up, she spoke up. "Key, I know. Why don't we all go shopping after school today, I heard there is a new manga store opened up on the other side of town, and I thought we should all go!"

Tsukasa looked excited at the idea, smiling sweetly. "That's a great idea onee-chan! There is a new manga that I wanted to get, I hope they have it!" She turned to the little otaku. "Sounds like a great idea, huh Kona-chan?" The girl in question didn't seem to have heard anything that was said, she continued to poke at her food.

"Hey you, you are going with us, right?" Kagami demanded, concerned for her friend, but angry that she was ignoring her. The more she thought about it, the more worried she became. This wasn't like Konata at ALL. Konata looked up from her food, and grinned apologetically.

"I'm sorry Kagamin, I was... thinking. I'm sorry, but I think I'm just going to go home after school today. I have some stuff I have to do. Homework, and stuff... You know?" The other three girls stared at the short otaku like she had grown a third arm. Konata didn't do homework. Ever. She just played games, and watched anime, and read manga. Homework and study were not in her vocabulary. And yet, she just said she was going to go home to do it. Now Kagami was _really_ worried. But before any of them could reply, Konata stood up and excused herself, and left the cafeteria.

"Konata, wait~...!" The older twin called out, but went silent, frowning after her as she disappeared from sight. _"__Konata...__Why __are __you __acting __so __strange __today, __it's __almost __like __you __are __avoiding __me.__Did __I __say __something __to __upset __you?__" _Kagami was silent as she pondered the other girls behavior. Her sister spoke up, voicing what Kagami was thinking.

"Kona-chan is acting strange today, huh onee-chan?" Kagami looked at her, and nodded. "What do you think Yuki-chan?" The younger girl directed at the pinkette, who looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't really know, Tsukasa. Maybe somethings going on at home." Kagami was quiet, still thinking.

"_What's __wrong __little __otaku...__"_ She was stunned at that thought. _"__What's __wrong __with __me? __I'm __just __worried __about __her __is __all...__"_ But she still felt uneasy, she realized Konata had not looked at her once since joining them for lunch, which even more made her feel like she had somehow upset the girl.

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell rang, Konata said a quick goodbye to the younger Hiiragi sister, and ran to the train, making it just in time. She sat down, and rested her head back on the window. <em>"<em>_W-what __is __wrong __with __me?__" _The otaku thought, as she closed her green eyes. _"__I'm __so __horrible.__Kagamin __is __just __my __friend...__But __earlier,__she __was __so __beautiful...__" _ She realized what she had just thought, and thunked her head back against the glass again. _"__I'm __such __a __freak.__" _She thought, growing more distressed, as she disembarked the train and walked toward her house.

It all started two weeks ago, when she had slept over at the Hiiragi household.

* * *

><p>Three voices roared with laughter. In Kagami's room, she, Tsukasa, and Konata were seated in a circle on the floor, Konata entertaining with her anime impressions. Kagami managed to stop, giggling occasionally, and smiled at the otaku.<p>

"Konata, you do such a good Gauron impression that it's almost SCARY." The blunette giggled and grinned with pride.

"What about you, Kagamin, can you do any impressions? I bet you can't. After all, you only read light novels." She said the words "Light novels" like it was a swear word. Her answer was a playful punch to the shoulder, but Kagami looked thoughtful for a minute, before she said in a horrible, fake German accent-

"GET TO DA CHOPPAAAAA!" It was enough. Konata collapsed laughter, rolling on the ground, eyes watering. Tsukasa sat there looking confused, not understanding much English, especially when spoken with an accent that was already difficult for most native-English speakers to understand. Kagami grinned as well, looking pleased with herself.

"K-k-kagamin...gasp... that was the funniest thing I've ever heard. You make a great Arnold Schwarzenegger!" The blunette was gasping for breath, making a monumental effort to stop laughing. Kagami grinned wider. _"__Success !__Aw.. __She's __cute __when __she' s __laughing __like __that.__" _She stopped. Where did that come from? She shook it off, and stood up, planning to go get some tea for them. When she started walking however, she tripped. Over what, noone really knows. All she knew is that she found herself on her hands and knees. And her face was perilously close to Konata's. She was kneeling over the little otaku, face inches from hers, their bodies very close.

They were both frozen. Konata was no longer laughing, instead, she was quiet, her face was a soft pink. _"__She's__so__close__to__me...__"_ Her eyes flicked to those lips, so close to hers, then back to those deep, liquid eyes. _"__Why __is __my __heart __beating __so __fast? __Why __does __my __body __feel __so __hot?__"_ They were only like that for a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. Reality came crashing back to Kagami like a tidal wave, and she threw herself backwards, eyes wide, her heart pounding in her chest.

Her face grew hot as she flushed. She was confused, why was she blushing, and why was her heart pounding? She swallowed, and attempted to speak. "I-I'm so sorry Konata, I didn't mean to..." She trailed off as Konata diverted her eyes, blushing herself. She looked back at Kagami, her cat grin in place.

"Oh, no worries Kagamin. It's a good thing you didn't land on me though, you might have crushed me!" Her tone was playful, but wavering slightly. Kagami rolled her eyes, apologized again, and excused herself to get them some tea. Tsukasa had been silent the whole time, unusual for her. She sat there, watching Konata, who was blushing again, looking down at the floor.

"_What __was __that? __She __was __so __close __and __my __body __felt __so __hot. __She __looked __so __beautiful. __Oh__god, __what's__wrong__with__me? __I__can't __think __of __Kagamin __like __that. __I __mean, __she's __my __best __friend...__"_ Tsukasa finally spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"So Konata, did you do your homework?"

* * *

><p>Back in the present, Konata had entered her house and collapsed on her bed, rolling over to stare at the ceiling. Ever since that night, whenever Kagami had been near, she had felt so strange inside. She had caught herself admiring the Tsundere, her cute hair, her eyes... <em>"<em>_Oh__gods,__I'm__doing__it__again.__" _ To try to take her mind off her dilemma, she played some Warquest, watched some Shuf*le.

It was while she was watching an episode of that excellent anime, that she sat bolt upright in her bed. _"__These __feelings...__It...__I...__" _Her small frame shook, as it dawned on her. It suddenly all made sense. Her bodies reactions, why she kept finding herself staring at her friend. Konata Izumi, as she sat in her bed, suddenly knew. She liked Kagami Hiiragi. Not just as a friend. She _liked _her. Attracted to her. This was bad. _Really bad._ She lay down, and curled up in a ball. It couldn't be. She thought back to all those years ago, and shuddered, shaking her head as tears started to well up in her eyes, and spill down her cheeks. _"It can't be... If I fall in love... I will only get hurt, and hurt everyone else... That's what she told me..." _ She sobbed quietly, into her pillow. She cried for a long time, eventually she drifted into an exhausted sleep. Her dreams were unpleasant, _she_ was in all of them, tormenting her. She tossed fitfully in her restless slumber.

* * *

><p>On the later train, Kagami sat with her twin, and was chatting about the day. Class, her teacher, the usual. Suddenly, Tsukasa said something that Kagami had not been expecting.<p>

"I saw Kona-chan this morning." Kagami looked at her strangely. Of course she had seen her, They had gotten on the bus and gone to school together, hadn't they? She looked quizzically at her sister. "She was outside this morning, when I went for my walk in the snow. She was walking too. I was surprised to see her, because she isn't usually up so early. She seemed distracted then too. Kind of like she was earlier. She had a strange expression on her face, like she was thinking about someone. I wanted to ask you about it onee-chan. You know about that stuff better than I do. What do you think is going on?" Kagami looked thoughtful again.

"I dunno Tsukasa, maybe Ill go over her house later to find out what's going on. I am worried about her, she wasn't acting like herself earlier. It was like all the energy had been sucked out of her." The train arrived at their stop, and they exited the train, and walked home. They were both quiet, lost in thought.


	2. Chocolate Coronets

**Hello again! Yes it's chapter TWO. Already! I know! I'm impressed too, but my hands aren't. Anyway. Look, I'm not very good at proof-reading, so if I missed something, let me know pleasssee. I wanted to do something a little different with this story. Beware! Angst ahead! =O PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. If you don't review, Kagami won't give you any chocolate coronets! Letsa go!**

**E.S.: Sorry about the italics. For some reason ffdotnet deletes the spaces between them when uploaded- and I forgot to fix. T_T Sorries. Fixed now.**

When Konata woke up, it was quiet. Her light was still on, the only noise the low humming of her computer, and the whir of the heating as it kept the bitter cold outside at bay. She sat up, and looked at the clock. 2:63AM. She sighed, and lay back down, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Now that she was truly aware of her feelings for her friend, she was all the more terrified by them. It was so long ago, but she would never forget the words _she_ spoke to her. The thought made the blunette shiver, and roll onto her side.

She knew what she had to do. It tore her apart, but it was the only way she wouldn't hurt Kagamin. And anyone else for that matter. Her mind made up, her eyes slid closed, and her dreams were strange, of loneliness, and being alone.

* * *

><p>Kagami and Tsukasa were sitting at the table. Kagami couldn't sleep, and Tsukasa could sense that something was bothering her twin. Konata had once told them that twins supposedly had some kind of telepathic link. Occasionally, this manifested itself in them. Tsukasa watched the elder Hiiragi sibling, sensing something was off. She thumbed the rim of her cup of water. Finally, she spoke, voice soft and quiet.- questioning. "Nee-Chan?"<p>

Kagami didn't respond for a minute, seeming to have not heard. Tsukasa was ready to try again, when she spoke. "Tsukasa, did I do something wrong?" The sometimes air-headed sister blinked confusion, and merely looked at her sister, waiting for her to continue. "Maybe it's just my imagination, but it seems like she's acting distant towards me lately. Have you noticed?" The elder questioned.

"I thought she was acting strange to everyone, not just you onee-chan.." She was silent a beat, and continued. "But why do you think it's your fault? You're her best friend, and have been for years." Kagami wasn't so sure though. She looked at Tsukasa, wondering how to respond. She chose not to. Instead, she stood up, and headed for her room, before turning and smiling at her sister.

"Thanks, Tsukasa... I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." Without another word, she disappeared into her room, leaving Tsukasa sitting alone. She didn't follow immediately, instead drinking what was left of Kagami's drink. She stood by the window, looking up at the sky, wondering why everyone was acting so strange lately, not just Konata. She shrugged, and went to bed as well.

In the next room, Kagami was crying softly, hugging a big stuffed bear to her chest, her face buried in it, as rare tears soaked into the fake fur. It was her favorite stuffed animal- it was special to her. She lowered it, so her eyes peered over it, shimmering with tears in the dim light of the moon through the window. She clenched her hands so hard they started to turn white. _"__Konata... __What's __wrong, __why __won't __you __tell __me __what's __bothering __you.. __Don't __you __know __it __hurts __me __to __see __you __upset __like __this?__"_ She hiccuped, and lay down, still clinging to the bear as if her life depended on it. On a heart shaped patch on the bears back, was embroidered a single English sentence. "Happy Birthday Kagamin! From Konata."

* * *

><p>Konata wasn't at school the next morning. Both Kagami and Tsukasa had tried calling her house, and cell, with no answer on either. The twins, and Miyuki sat around their usual table at lunch time. Tsukasa was trying to keep the atmosphere upbeat, telling jokes. Miyuki was laughing along. Kagami just sat, resting her head on her hand, <em>"<em>_Where __are __you, __otaku...__"_. She was startled out of her brooding when her sister thrust a chocolate coronet into her hand. She stared at it, then at her sister, a confused expression on her face. Tsukasa smiled. "It's for Kona-Chan! You should bring it to her later, to cheer her up!"

Kagami couldn't help but smile at her sisters exuberance. She nodded, wrapping the pastry in some plastic wrap she had brought her sandwich in. "That's a good idea. I was going to go visit her last night, but I got distracted with my homework... I know, I'll bring my homework over for her to copy too!" Miyuki, couldn't help but notice the subtle hint of desperation and hope in her voice. She didn't comment on it, merely raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. Tsukasa, of course had noticed nothing, but acknowledged the idea with an enthusiastic nod.

After school, the sisters bade farewell to Miyuki, and boarded the train home. They were going to go home and change, before heading over to Konata's place. The prodigy pinkette watched the train pull away, her normally bright expression tempered with a curious one. Something was different about Kagami today. She knew she was worried about her friend, but something was going on here that she didn't fully understand yet. Miyuki shivered, a sudden feeling of foreboding swept over her like a cold wind. She had long ago learned to trust her gut, and as the train bearing the twins sped away, she prayed it was wrong.

* * *

><p>"We're hoooooooome!" Tsukasa shouted gleefully as she crashed through the door. Kagami was right on her heels, giggling as she chased the younger twin. Suddenly, Tsukasa stopped; and Kagami, not paying attention, crashed into her at full speed.<p>

"What's the big idea! Just stopping in front of me like that, you airhead..." She started angrily, but her sister wasn't paying attention, instead staring into the dining room. Kagami turned her head, wondering what had her sister so distracted. Sitting at the table, looking extremely depressed, surrounded by boxes, was none other than the little otaku herself. The blue haired girl looked up at them and smiled weakly, waving.

"Yo..." She managed, before Mrs. Hiiragi entered from behind her, and put a gentle hand on the girls shoulder. The adult looked at her daughters, who looked extremely confused. Kagami was the first to react, stepping toward the other two. _"__What __is __going __on __here...?__"_

"K-Konata? What are you doing here? Mom?" She questioned. Konata just shrugged, now refusing to meet her friends eyes. Miki smiled, and stood behind Konata, placing her hands on the girls shoulders.

"Konata will be staying with us for a while. Her father will be in the United States- Boston actually for a few months. He was selected as screenwriter for a big budget movie, and they wanted him on location for the shoot. He didn't want to drag Konata with him, away from her school and friends. Your father and I volunteered to take her in, and take care of her while he was away. So, from this moment on, she is part of the family!" She finished with a cheerful tone, smiling. Kagami just stared at her mother, and then at the otaku who just stared at the table. She finally smiled, and sat down next to Konata.

"Well! Is this all your stuff? Guess we have to get it put away..." She stopped, and groaned. "Oh no, now I'm sure your going to be copying my homework EVERY DAY!" She sighed in mock distress, eliciting a forced giggle from the blunette, who then grinned at her, and shrugged.

"Well I guess I'll have to make sure I keep an eye on Kagamin, to make sure she doesn't eat too much!" Kagami narrowed her eyes, but burst out laughing. Tsukasa appeared behind Konata, and hugged her tightly, squee-ing happily.

"YAAAY! Kona-chan and I will be able to watch anime all the time now! This is going to be awesome, right onee-chan!" Once again amused by her twins exuberance, Kagami nodded, grinning. Even Konata seemed to cheer up slightly. But Kagami still noticed that she wouldn't meet her gaze. She wasn't angry, but she once again wondered what she had done to upset her. Their mom distracted her, forcing her and her sister to carry all the boxes containing Konata's belongings to the spare guest bedroom- which would now be hers.

After all the clothes, manga and anime were put away, and her computer set up on the desk, the three girls sat on the floor, jabbering away about this and that. Konata mainly seemed to talk only to Tsukasa though, hardly speaking to Kagami. The elder twin's heart ached. She finally decided to confront Konata about it later that evening.

* * *

><p>It was just after midnight, that same night. Konata was in her new room, reading a manga. She was on her bed, lying on her stomach, head propped up with both hands as she read, occasionally turning the page. She wasn't really paying much attention to it though. She was actually thinking about her dilemma. This wasn't good at all! One might think she would be ecstatic to be staying with her best friends. In reality though, it put her in a tough position. After all, she reasoned, no matter how much it hurt, she had to put distance between Kagamin and herself. She had to push her away. Kagami would thank her for it years from now... She closed the manga, and hugged her knees to her chest. It was for the best...<p>

A sudden knock on the door surprised her. "Konata? Can I come in?" Crap. It was Kagami. She couldn't pretend she was asleep, the light was on. She sighed, and responded.

"Sure, the door is open." The door opened, and Kagami poked her head in. Konata was still on the bed, but once again pretending to read her manga. Kagami came in, and closed the door behind her. She looked around the room, smiling at the resemblance to the otaku's old room at her house. The elder girl crossed the room, and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Konata, who's eyes opened slightly wider, and she gripped the manga hard, her knuckles starting to turn white as she struggled not to panic. Kagami looked at her, oblivious to the girls discomfort.

"Are you settling in okay here? It must be a big change, moving in here with us after all." Her voice was cheerful. Konata was wary. She couldn't stay here, it would ruin everything...

"Y-yeah, it's okay I guess. Thanks for letting me stay here. I was mad when my daddy told me he was leaving for so long... But he has to do it..." Kagami nodded in understanding.

"I bet. I guess you owe us now huh you midget." Her tone was playful, but Konata didn't respond to the joke, instead just shrugging, and diverting her eyes. This, Kagami did notice it. Konata kept brushing her off, and she wanted to know why.

"Konata. Look at me, would you?" The pain in her voice was plain to hear, and the blunette just couldn't. She couldn't look her in those entrancing eyes, and see the pain she was causing. She just sat there, fiddling with her blanket, silently. "Konata!" Kagami said again, a little louder and more forcefully this time. Konata shook her head, and turned away, so the other girl wouldn't see the tears in the corners of her eyes. But it was too late. She had seen them. "Konata?" This time, she sounded scared. "Konata, please.. Talk to me!"

The otaku felt it more than saw it, the hand that was reaching out to grab her own. She jerked her hand back, and backed away, refusing to even look at Kagami. In her desperation to get away, she fell off the bed, onto the floor with a thud. "Konata!" Kagami tried to help her up, but she just jerked back again.

"D-Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" Kagami stepped back as if she had been slapped. Why..? Why did she say that to her? It felt like she had been stabbed in the chest with a knife. She moved closer, again, reaching out to the girl on the floor.

"Konata..." The twin began, voice reflecting the pain she felt. But the otaku just shook her head violently, and this time, she physically slapped the hand away.

"JUST GO!" The blue haired girl shouted, curling up into a ball on the floor. Kagami stood in shock, staring at her hand. Finally, she stomped her foot, and yelled back at the prone form on the floor.

"Fine! Who cares about you, anyway!" She looked at her hand, with the chocolate coronet in it, and threw it at the wall. She stomped away, and slammed the door hard enough to knock a few books off the bookshelf. The otaku lay on the floor, still curled up in a ball. She saw the coronet on the floor, and broke down completely. She cried, and cried. She hated it. She hated hurting Kagamin. It hurt more than anything anyone could ever do to do. She kept whispering to herself the same phrase, over, and over. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Eventually, she cried herself to sleep, completely exhausted.

* * *

><p>Kagami threw herself on her bed, conflicting emotions raging through her mind, as she struggled to keep her own tears under control. First, she was angry. If Konata didn't want her to help, then fine! She can deal with it herself, the little pervert! In anger, she picked up her cherished bear, a birthday present from the otaku, and threw it across the room, so it hit the wall. As soon as she had, she regretted it. She stood up, and walked over to it. She gingerly picked it up, and stroked its head, before hugging it tightly, eyes closed.<p>

She was worried. Something was definitely wrong with Konata, for her to push her away like this. She sat down on the edge of her bed, still holding the bear. Anytime Konata had ever struggled before... She had always let them help her. But now, she wouldn't even LOOK at her! Something was very wrong. She frantically wondered what it could be that had made her best friend slap her as she cried on the floor. As she lay there, her mind worked overdrive, as she stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what could cause Konata to act this way. Had she been raped maybe? She shook her head. No, she would have told her that. At least, she thought she would.

Kagami groaned in frustration, and pounded the bed. She just didn't know! She suddenly picked up her cell phone, and started dialing. It rang four times, before a very sleepy voice answered. "Hello, Takara residence, Miyuki speaking" This was followed by a loud yawn, and Kagami suddenly felt even worse, it was 12:30, and she had called without even thinking.

"Miyuki-san! I'm so sorry, I didn't think... I didn't mean to wake you up." She apologized profusely. Miyuki yawned again, before speaking.

"Oh it's okay. I figure you wouldn't call me this late unless it's important anyway.. So then Kagami, what's so important to make you call at this time of the night?" Kagami related the evenings events to her, finishing with,

"I just don't know what to do, Miyuki! I feel like she's trying to push me away, and I don't know why. I feel hurt, but I feel hurt because I'm worried about her. Somethings wrong, but I don't have a clue what it is, and she won't talk to me!" Miyuki listened patiently, before responding, but what she said wasn't what the purple haired girl had been expecting.

"You really care about her, don't you Kagami-san?" Kagami attempted to respond, but was cut off. "Kagami, you are right. Something is bothering her. But I'm sorry, I can't help you. This is something you have to figure out. I'm her friend, but you are her best friend, and are the closest to her. And, from what you are telling me, it sounds like this is related to you somehow." Kagami was silent, processing these words. Finally, she spoke.

"What do you suggest, Miyuki-san? I hate seeing her like this.." She sounded depressed, full of hopelessness.

"Just keep trying, Kagami-chan, if anyone can get through to her... It's you." Miyuki ended the call, and gripped the phone, wondering if she had done the right thing. Kagami stared at her own phone, and sighed, setting it down on her end table, before crawling into bed, and closing her eyes. _"__She's __right... __It's __up __to __me. __Don't __worry, __Konata, __whatever is __wrong...__I'm __there __for __you!__" _With this thought, she fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>In the room opposite Konata's, Tsukasa had heard the entire confrontation, and was pacing back and forth. She had to do something. She would talk to Miyuki tomorrow. The younger girl looked out at the full moon in the clear winter sky, and sighed. <em>"<em>_What __do __I __do?__"_


End file.
